The invention relates to an adaptable isoelastic hip endoprosthesis.
An actually used hip endoprosthesis which is implanted in the femur with the use of bone cement comprises either a stiff shaft or a shaft composed of a system of straight rods which are mutually connected and thus form a stiff statically indeterminate system of statically overdetermined shape, which has no possibility to adapt itself to the shape of the cavity of the femur.